Ginny's Vamp
by Szayel's Angel
Summary: Ginny moves to America with Ron and Hermione and meets one sexy vampire, what will happen. ON HIATUS TILL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1 Moving away

**This is my first crossover so don't get pissy if its crap, k? I like the Ginny/Emmett pairing because Ginny is not used in most cross overs or Emmett.**

(GPOV)

Ginny sighed, she didn't want to forget about Harry but she had to after all you can't be in love with a dead man. She was moving to America with Ron and his pregnant wife, Hermione. She was in her new room at her house, tommorow she Ron and Hermione were starting their new school. Ginny brushed her hair and tears flew to her eyes, her red hair reminded her of the blood that was on Harrys face.

_Flashback_

_Ginny finished killing Fenrir Greyback and then Voldemorts clear evil soprano rang out through the hall. "Harry Potter is dead, those who wish to avenge him come outside and kill me." He announced and Ginny fell to her knees sobbing. "Harry, oh Harry why, why?" She cried. She grabbed her wand and ran to the entrance door. "Ginny, don't!" Rons vague voice yelled. She ran outside to see Sirius killing Voldemort. "Sirius!" Ginny cried, knowing what was going to happen. Bellatrix laughed cruelly and yelled "AVADA KEDAVRA!" and Sirius was hit with the killing curse and Ginny saw red. She tortured Bellatrix to death._

_(End of Flash back)_

(EPOV)

I laughed, shopping was so boring. Esme liked shopping for things, she insisted it's what humans do and people might be suspicious if we don't go shopping sometime or other. Suddenly a box of sanitary towels hit the side of my head. I turned to see Edward walking quickly to the other side of the aisle, a clear smirk etched upon his face. I grabbed a box of the smallest condoms I could find and chased after him. I ran through the shop until I saw him but then I bumped into something. I looked down to see a small red head scowling at my forehead. "Excuse me." she muttered and she ran over to another flaming red haired person and a curly haired girl who was obviously pregnant. "Stuck up arragont jackass." She muttered when she noticed I was still staring at her, in fact her brother and his girlfriend were also staring at me with a look of horror.

(RPOV)

I was watching Ginny warily, she still had tear stains on her cheeks. She reached over to get a bar of chocolate, I noticed the fact a really buff guy walked into her, this really annoyed me. Hermione started laughing silently, I followed her eyes to a small box he was clutching, it read:

XXXXXX Small Condoms.

I started to laugh as well especially when I heard Ginny muttering something about him being an arrogant jack ass. I slipped Hermiones hand into mine and we realised something, he was not a human. We studied him and we silently decided to do a background check, actchully I understand why Ginny says im over protective maybe we should leave him alone.


	2. Chapter 2 Parking lot terror

**I don't own anything if I did I would stop Harry/Draco and Harry/Sevurus stories but I don't so weird things pop up so give it up to JKR and Stephinie Meyer.**

"Ginny, time to get up hun." Hermione said as she began to coax Ginny out of the wonderful dream she was having. It was where she and Harry got married and had 3 kids one called James another called Albus and a little girl called Lily. She smiled, if only it were real... Ginny snapped out of her trance and began to get ready for school. She let her vibrant copper hair bounce on her shoulders and she applied thin but noticable up, after all she didn't want her look to scream slut. Ginny never had the freedom to wear what she wanted to school so she wore a knee length black skirt, a pretty blouse in the colour of Harrys eyes and little slip ons. She smiled, Harry would have loved to see her in this outfit espeically the green blouse, he would have teased her about wanting to match him. Ginny jumped in the ancient Mustang and waited for Hermione and Ron. Hermione was probably lecturing him about the right way to dress around muggles. Finally Hermione appeared her hair tied up in an elegant bun but she wore a baggy blue jumper, black slacks and converse trainers. Ron wore a top that read across the top: My girlfriend wanted to date a prince... But she got superman instead, it also had a picure of him in a superman outfit which Ginny thought was hilarious. He was also wearing tight jeans and dragon hide boots. Ron got in the drivers seat and Hermione looked horrified. "Ronald get in the back, you don't know how to work muggle cars." Hermione said sternly. Ron gave her a sheepish grin and clambered over the seat and into the back. Hermione got in pulled out of the drive way. As they drove to school there were some snazzy cars taking the best places in the parking lot. Hermione ignored the fact that it was tight squeeze and parked in between a volvo and huge jeep that made the Mustang and the Volvo look like toy cars against it.

"I don't see the point in all these snazzy things I mean, there just modes of transport." Ron babbled.

Ginny looked out of the slightly tinted window to see 3 faces looking at the mustang curiously the first one was a pixie like girl that had a dreamy stare that could put Luna to shame, the second one was a honey blond man whose eyes flickered from the car to the pixie girl worridly and the last was a buff black haired man he had sun glasses on so you couldn't tell what place he was looking at but Ginny was pretty sure it was the car. Soon Hermiones voice floated into her mind.

"Ronald there like what broomsticks are to you, the better the model the heavier the price and the more admirers it gets." Hermione said exasperatedly. Ginny chuckled when she noticed a face looking straight into the window. "Merlins saggy balls." She yelled and Hermione and Rons attention turned to the face. Soon Ginny realised it was a spotty greasy haired guy. Ginny rolled her window down and looked at him, annoyed. "Can I help you?" She said irritabily.

"You could help by giving me a date." He suggested, his lips forming a smirk worthy of know-it-all-Malfoy.

"No thanks but could I help you by shoving a stick so far up your arse that you start puking shit." Ginny said sweetly before Ron could retort to the boys rudeness. She looked at him and before he could leer at her she opened the door so that it flew in the (Ahem) unmentionable place in between his legs.(**AN to all retards this means his dick but we don't want little girlies and little boys having their mind polluted now do we...)** Ginny then proceeded to kick him their she then went around to Hermiones side and opened the door for her.

"Come on, dear 'Mione we have to get to class." Ginny said and she slipped her hand into Hermiones and pulled her out of the car and they procceeded towards the school building.

(EPOV)

Alice and Jasper were driving me crazy with their lovey dovey shit. They knew how hard it was for me when Rosalie left...

(Flashback(Woo hoo))

Rosalie came down the stairs, dragging a suitcase behind her. Alice, Bella, Edward, Reneesme and Jacob were out hunting in Montana. "Where are you going, Rosalie." Esmes worried voice asked, her motherly face wore a mask of worry. "I just need some time to clear my head." She said and she procceeded towards the door. "And this involves leaving?" I demanded, upset because she was leaving without me.

"Yes" She replied flatly and she disappeared, (**AN: To those who don't know or have not figured it out she ran away.) **leaving the door open, minutes later Edward ran through the door along with Alice. "Where the volturi." I asked and I cracked a smile as Alice ran in every room worridly. "It's not that, It's just Rosalie has left us to become the new wife of Marcus." Alice yelled to me from the other room. My whole world began to fall apart, Rosalie, my rose had abandoned me. I was doomed to be alone for the rest of my life.

(End of flash back)

**Soo anyway i need reviews otherwise I'm abandoning the story you have until tuesdy, I hope this will not be a case of mission impossible, this message will self destruct in 3...2...1... BOOOM!**


End file.
